Modern computing networks operate with an increasing number of computing nodes to support a wide variety of applications and services. As each endpoint is added to a network, an administrator must configure the endpoint with the appropriate settings. For example, an administrator can assign the end point to a desired end point group which can define policies for the end points in the end point group, such as specifying a security group for each end point. This can be an arduous and time consuming task. As a result, an administrator may spend a high amount of time performing this task and, as with any task performed by a human user, there is a potential for error.